Biting my lips
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Incluso si el viento frío corta a través de mi corazón como un cuchillo, voy a morderme los labios y resistir. Pero Kyoko no lo logró. No pudo resistir ni un momento más.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Biting my lips**

Kyoko y Ren conversaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de LME o mejor dicho Ren era regañado.

—Entonces, ¿está seguro de que ya comió?

—Sí Mogami-san, ya lo hice.

—Sí me llego a enterar que no está comiendo apropiadamente…—comenzó a amenazarlo, pero Ren la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué harás?

Kyoko lo pensó unos segundos.

—Buena pregunta…

Pero Kyoko no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar su respuesta, solo sintió cómo su cuerpo fue empujado hacia la pared bruscamente; cerró los ojos pensando que iba a golpearse, pero al no sentir nada, los abrió. Al hacerlo, vio el rostro de Tsuruga Ren a escasos centímetros de distancia del suyo o mejor dicho de sus labios. Enrojeció completamente, ni siquiera podía moverse. Él sostenía la parte trasera de su cabeza con su mano, eso había sido lo que evitó el golpe.

Ren se estaba perdiendo al verla tan cerca y sonrojada, en verdad quería besarla, pero se resistió.

— ¿Estás bien? Parece que alguien te empujó, creo que fue un miembro del staff. ¿No te lastimaste?

Kyoko apenas negó con la cabeza y Ren notó que ella veía sus labios. Estaban demasiado cerca, por lo que mejor se alejó a una distancia prudente.

—Qué bueno que no te lastimaste, pero mejor vamos a otro sitio.

El actor comenzó a caminar, pero Kyoko no se movió, solo se quedó ahí parada mientras lo veía irse.

— _¡Kyoko idiota! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te besara? ¡Nunca lo haría! ¡Lo sabes muy bien! ¡Aclara tu mente!_

Pero le fue imposible, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

— _Soy tan odiosa._

Bajó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

Ren ya había avanzado cuando notó que ella no lo seguía. Miró atrás y la vio en el mismo sitio, así que regresó por ella.

— ¿Mogami-san?—algo en ella no estaba bien, estaba cabizbaja y no decía nada— ¿Mogami-san, qué ocurre?

Pero Ren siguió sin respuesta, así que tomó su mentón y alzó su rostro. La encontró llorando silenciosamente con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastimaste?

Ella se desplomó en el suelo y lloró más, ahora incluso se quejaba y gritaba un poco.

— ¡Mogami-san! ¿En serio, qué te ocurre? Me preocupas. ¿Hice algo mal?—Ren ya ni sabía qué pensar, pero una idea cruzó por su mente—ya sé, te asusté. ¿Estaba muy cerca de ti? ¡Lo siento entonces! Pero por favor, no llores.

—Já—rio Kyoko—lo siento—citó— ¿solo lo siento? Ya sabía que no debía esperar nada.

Kyoko ya había empezado a hablar sin pensar. Por lo que mejor se puso de pie y se alejó de él. Ren se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero la expresión de su rostro no le gustaba, vio cómo se alejaba poco a poco y también como pasaba sus manos por su rostro, probablemente limpiando sus lágrimas. ¡No lo soportaba!

— _¿Por qué lloraba? Ella dijo, "sabía que no debía esperar nada", ¿a qué se refería? ¿esperar qué? ¿un beso? ¡Un beso! ¡¿eso era lo que ella quería?!_ —era una idea bastante loca, pero tenía que averiguar si era cierto.

Llegó hasta ella rápidamente y sin pensarlo la tomó de su muñeca y la acorraló contra la pared. Vio su rostro. Ella seguía llorando y ahora lo miraba confundida.

— ¿Estás llorando porque en realidad querías que te besara? ¿Es eso?—ella siguió mirándolo aún más sorprendida— ¿es eso, verdad? ¡Pensaste que iba a besarte y lo deseabas! ¡Pero va el gran caballero de Tsuruga Ren y lo arruina todo!—el actor ya se encontraba muy molesto— ¿un beso? ¿eso es lo que quieres? Te lo puedo dar y no solo uno.

— ¡No!—gritó Kyoko— ¡no lo haga por lástima!

— ¿Lástima? ¿Crees que yo besaría a alguien por lástima? ¿Acaso no me conoces? ¡Jamás besaría a alguien por lástima! ¿Quieres que te demuestre por qué motivo besaría a alguien?  
—No lo haga…

—La única manera por la que yo besaría a alguien, sería porque la amo.

Y sin pensarlo más, Ren empujó sus brazos contra la pared para evitar que se moviera y la besó. No fue un beso dulce. Nada dulce y ella no se merecía eso. Era un beso rudo y brusco, necesitado. Incluso llegó a sentir un poco de sabor metálico, probablemente le había mordido el labio. Estaba devorando su boca sin dejarla respirar.

Ella se retorció al principio, pero no podía zafarse de su agarre, pero ese beso estaba pasando. No era un sueño. Dejó de oponer resistencia y se dispuso a sentir y a intentar recuperar un poco el aliento. La soltó y ahora la sostenía de la cintura más delicadamente, incluso el beso se volvió más tranquilo, ahora era solo un roce de labios.

Se separó de ella a regañadientes, pero no soltó su cintura. ¿Era su imaginación o ella no se estaba sosteniendo por su propia cuenta? Eran los brazos de él lo que la sostenían.

— ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes el significado de ese beso? ¿Entiendes cuáles son mis sentimientos por ti?

Kyoko había dejado de llorar durante el beso, pero sus ojos volvieron a empañarse.

—Tonto—le dijo golpeándolo—, tonto…tonto…tonto…

Ren decidió abrazarla.

—Kyoko, ¿cuándo comprenderás a mi corazón? ¿Cuándo comprenderás que solo pienso en ti? ¿Cuándo comprenderás cuánto te amo?

Ella lo abrazó también. Ren solo podía escuchar sus sollozos, así que tomó sus manos para que lo soltara y así mirarla a la cara. Estaba sonrojada, con sus ojos desbordantes de lágrimas y su rostro empapado por ellas.

—Kyoko, te amo—. Ren comenzó a besar su rostro y a secar sus lágrimas—te amo tanto—agarró sus mejillas suavemente y acercó su frente a la de ella— ¿qué sientes tú por mí?

Kyoko ni siquiera podía buscar las palabras para decirlo, pero ahora comprendía que se sentían igual.

—Te amo…—susurró débilmente.

Ren encantado con su respuesta, volvió a besarla.

Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon aplausos a su alrededor. Habían creado una enorme escena en los pasillos de LME. Estaban ahí presentes, Lory, Yashiro, Mouko-san, Chiori, Sawara-san y varias personas más, incluidas Momose-san y el Director Ogata.

— ¡Al fin!—gritó Lory con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡al fin se han declarado!

Todos los demás observadores apoyaron y se unieron a su felicidad. Kyoko tuvo que ocultar su rostro sonrojado con sus manos.

—Kyoko—le dijo Ren. Ella solo movió un poco sus dedos para poder verlo.

— ¿Huimos?

Ella asintió y Ren tomó de la mano a la chica y salieron corriendo de ahí. Los demás los dejaron ir, necesitaban privacidad para seguir hablando de su nueva vida juntos.

Había mucho que contar aún, pero gracias al amor que se profesaban todo saldría sobre ruedas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Próximamente: She wants it


End file.
